For the Love of Friendship
by RainbowSerenity
Summary: [HIATUS, maybe forever o.O]When an evil Cupidlike ghost comes out from the portal, will Danny and Sam's friendship be able to withstand its tests? Or will Tucker just do something really stupid to get them all killed? Yeah, probably.
1. Chapter One

-squeaks- Okay, this is my first Danny Phantom fic. I absolutely LOVE LOVE LOVE this show! I'm soooo addicted to it, it's crazy. Insane, I tell ya. So I finally decided to write a fic on it, because that's what I do when I'm obsessed with something. ;D And my first non-anime fic! –gasp-

And Danny's just so cute...bah, who cares if he's younger than me? ;D I like skinny, clumsy guys. Never met one with ghost powers, but it's all good. ;D

Okay, I'm going to stop babbling and let you get on with this! Additional A/N's at the end of the chapter!

**For the Love of Friendship**

It was what appeared to be a normal morning for any high-school student. Fourteen year-old Danny Fenton was eating soggy cornflakes while staring into space, while his older sister Jazz silently read through books on how to be right all the time.

But of course, this was Danny Fenton we're talking about. Normalcy? Ha. At the moment his arm phased away and his spoon landed in the bowl with a splash, Danny's parents, ghost-hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton burst into the room from their downstairs lab, clutching some sort of silvery device.

"Danny!" Jack's voice boomed through the room as the boy struggled to get his arm to reappear without anyone noticing. "Take a look at our new invention! I call it the Fenton Ghost Truth-Teller!"

Jazz put down her book in a huff. "Oh puh-lease," she accused, rolling her eyes. "Not another one of your _lame _ghost-hunting inventions! When are you guys going to give up this crazy obsession?!"

"Now Jazz, it's not crazy," Maddie tried to explain. "True, we've never seen a ghost so we don't know if any of our inventions can really work, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"That's right!" Jack cried, pointing the Fenton Ghost Truth-Teller straight at Danny, who was wearing a very uncomfortable expression as his arm still hadn't rematerialized.

"This device will tell you if any human is really...A GHOST!" Jack's eyes shifted at the last word, like a ghost was going to suddenly appear to prove his point. When nothing happened, he tried to remember what he was saying.

"Oh yes, well, you see, ghosts know how us humans live...after all, they were once humans, or so we think...so maybe—no, I know!—this invention will separate the ghosts from the humans for good!" With a flick of his wrist, he turned the Truth-Teller on just as Danny finally got his arm under control. The invention buzzed for a minute before showing a picture of Danny on the screen and saying in a pleasant voice, "Ghost detected. Ghost pretending to be a human has been detected. Please prepare for immediate capture. Thank you for using the Fenton Ghost Truth-Teller."

Jack, Maddie, and Jazz looked up from the screen and at Danny, giving him weird looks. Danny stood up, hoping he wouldn't phase through the floor or something, and let out a nervous laugh. "Ha...well, I'm gonna be late, better head to school before Lancer gives me detention, see ya!" he said quickly before grabbing his backpack and speeding out the door.

Jack frowned. "Darn it, I thought for sure we spotted a ghost."

Teens were walking around and babbling in the halls of Casper High. Danny and his two best friends, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley, wandered towards Danny's locker where he could get his morning books, while he told them about that morning.

"So then my arm phases away, and my dad comes in with this crazy new invention of his." Danny threw his English book into his locker. "Supposedly it tells you if a ghost is trying to pass off as a human, and of course it detected me." He slammed his locker shut.

"Oh, come on Danny," Sam reassured, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder as they walked towards their first class. "No offense, but your parents see right through you. I don't think they'll ever suspect about your powers unless you actually tell them."

"HA! 'See right through him'—good one Sam!" Tucker cracked up at the horrible joke, and Sam just rolled her eyes.

"But really, Danny," Tucker said once he got his laughter under control. "Sam's right. I mean, when's the last time one of your parent's inventions actually made them truly suspect you're a halfa?"

"Yeah, I guess," Danny grumbled as the first bell rang. "C'mon, we're gonna be late."

Meanwhile, unknown to people who weren't looking at it, like Jack and Maddie, who were touching up on the Fenton Ghost Truth-Teller—Danny _wasn't _a ghost!—the Ghost Portal opened and something green floated out of it before the Portal closed again, and the green mist turned invisible and flew out of the room, and then out of the house.

Jack suddenly looked up and glanced around suspiciously. "Hmm..." he muttered before getting back to work on his latest invention.

The morning classes, as usual, were boring. Danny tried to refrain from going ghost and just invisibly sneaking out of Lancer's lecture, but then he would have to take Sam and Tucker with him, and he really didn't have the energy to do that.

Finally, finally, finally the bell rang for lunch, and the trio ran out of there before everyone else had even finished grabbing their bags. Tucker sniffed as they approached the lunchroom, and started drooling.

"Chicken sandwiches today," he grinned. "And..." He sniffed some more. "Sloppy joes! Sw-eet!"

Sam frowned, using her meat-is-bad-for-you-voice: "Tucker, we don't _need _meat. Geez, get over it."

Tucker narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't make me throw my sloppy joes at you!" he growled.

"Gross," Sam muttered as they all got into the lunch line.

"Eh, don't worry Sam, I'm sure they have some sort of non-meat thing on the menu," Danny said.

"Yeah, yeah."

The trio quickly got their lunches (with Sam openly gagging at the amount of meat on Tucker's tray) and sat down at their usual table. Danny had taken one bite of his lunch before some of someone else's splattered against his head.

"Oh great," he muttered.

"Yo, Fenton!" Dash laughed from over at the popular kid's table. "I must say, you look better wearing the school lunch than your loser geek clothes!" The other kids cracked up. "Oh, but I'm sure you can get your _girlfriend _to clean you up!"

Danny and Sam immediately stood up as some sloppy joes splattered off of Danny and onto the floor, and the two spoke in unison:

"She's _not _my girlfriend!"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend!"

"Oh yeah?" Dash smirked, him and his posse getting up and walking over to them. "If she's not your girlfriend, prove it!"

"How?" Tucker asked, asked, clearly interested.

_"TUCKER!" _ Sam and Danny hissed.

"If she's really not your girlfriend," Dash continued. "Then I'm _sure _you wouldn't mind kissing her!"

Oooo, drama ahoy. XD Like it? Or is it too boring for y'all? :P Please let me know in a review! Thanks! ;D


	2. Chapter Two

Whoo hoo! Thanks for all the reviews everybody! -grins- I feel all special now, hehe. Yes, I do agree, Dash's logic is seriously wacked...how _did _that boy make it to high school? XD

So here's the second chapter! Read it, mortals! ;D Additional A/N's at the bottom.

**Chapter Two**

Danny and Sam's mouths dropped open as they stared at each other for a second, and then back at Dash, who was grinning sort of evilly.

_"What?!" _Danny finally sputtered out. "I mean-she's my—my friend, yeah, and—what—um—"

"What he _means _is, what the heck would him _kissing _me prove?" Sam finished for him, knowing Danny was probably really embarrassed. Not to say that she was also, but she was the brains of the trio, so she had to handle things like this.   
Of course, the girl is _always _the brains of the group, but that's not the point right now.

"I mean, wouldn't that just, oh, I don't know, spread even _more _rumors about our so-called relationship?" Sam finished, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "And besides if we're not romantically involved, which we're _not, _why would I even want to kiss him?"

Dash and his gang looked dumbfounded for a minute, trying to figure out what the heck Sam was saying, but then the quarterback sputtered out, "Well you losers, I'll be the judge of that! If you don't totally run away gagging from each other, then I know you're hiding something!" He turned to Danny. "So how about it, Fenton? Gonna kiss your little girlfriend here?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Danny blurted out automatically. Oh great, he was getting nervous...really nervous...nothing like the school bully practically forcing him to do something he _really _didn't want to do...

"Danny!" he heard Tucker hiss. "Code G!"

"Huh?"

_"Your feet!"_

Danny looked down to see that he was slowly sinking into the floor, because he feet had phased away. He grabbed onto the edge of the table and concentrated on getting them to come back.

"You know Dash, that's a very...strange offer, but Sam and I will have to pass on it." He silently breathed a sigh of relief when he realized his feet had reappeared.

Dash and his gang hooted with laughter with cries of, "I don't believe you, Fenton!" "I thought for sure you were going out!" and "Fenton and Manson sittin' in a tree..."

"WOULD YOU ALL KNOCK IT OFF?!" Sam bellowed so loudly that the whole cafeteria stopped eating in surprise. Food splattered off of frozen spoons, and even more gross, chewed up food spilled from people's gapes of shock.

"Oh, gross," Sam muttered, plopping down her in her seat with a huff. When she resumed eating like nothing just happened, so did everyone else, and Dash and his posse finally got bored and walked off, still laughing about something—no doubt some other way to torture them, Danny thought miserably.

Tucker, on the other hand, was cracking up. "You should've seen the looks on you guy's face!" he laughed, pounding his fist into the table.

"Oh, really?" Sam growled, tearing a lettuce leaf as if her life depended on it.

"Tuck, let's not talk about what just happened," Danny said, poking his lunch with his fork. Who eats that stuff, anyway?

"Aw, c'mon! You have to admit, it was pretty funny. Why _does _everyone think you're an item anyway?"

"No idea," Danny and Sam replied at the same time. They looked up from their food, at each other, and then back down.

"So that's why," Tucker grinned devilishly, taking out his digital camera and peeping through it. "Danny and Sam—'Are They An Item?' Stay tuned to tomorrow's lunch to find out!"

"Knock it off," Danny warned, shooting a look at Sam, who looked like she could've taken out the Box Ghost without any sort of paranormal powers, plus everyone in the room. Danny knew he didn't want to be the next person who looked at her the wrong way.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Danny sighed. "C'mon you guys, we don't want to be late."

Outside of Casper High, the green mist that had escaped from the portal glowed and suddenly assumed a human form. "Hmmm..." a deep, sultry voice murmured. "Humans and their unrequited love...how _sweet..." _

The ghost glowed a bright green, and in an instant, she looked like a normal teenager. She had long black hair and wore a black tank top with a pink broken heart symbol on it, a black miniskirt, pink tights, and tall black boots with pink buttons. Black lipstick, long pink nails, and a little too much eyeliner completed her look.

"Time for my job to be done..." she smiled to herself, walking in the direction of where she felt the most love energy brimming, which just happened to be Casper High School.

Oh boy.

After what seemed like the longest day in history, Danny, Sam, and Tucker trudged out of school after the final bell, shuffling their feet towards Danny's place to do their homework.

"Can you _believe _Dash?" Sam was grumbling. "Seriously...he needs to stop playing football and get a life. Is he deaf or something? I mean, how many times a week do we tell him that you and I aren't a couple?!" she yelled at Danny, who just blinked and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sam, chill out," he assured her. "Really, I don't see what the big deal is. We know we're not together like that. As long as Dash doesn't stuff me into my locker or throw food at us, it's all good. Right?" He gave a sheepish grin. Sam just narrowed her eyes, mumbling things under her breath.

"I don't think you convinced her," Tucker said to Danny. "Hey Sam, why are you even letting it get to you _that _much? What happened to your 'individualism'?"

"Yeah, you usually don't—" Danny started, but stopped in his sentence when a wisp of icy blue breath simmered out of his mouth. "Oh no," he muttered.

He dropped his backpack and his eyes immediately started darting around for any ghost, but he didn't see anything. He frowned and glanced at his friends. "Okay, am I going crazy or something? I swear I felt my ghost breath just now..."

"Yeah, it was there," Tucker confirmed. "All I see is that weird-looking girl over there," he adding, pointing at a girl dressed entirely in pink and black.

"Weird-looking?!" Sam growled. "What if she's an individual, like me?! You don't just go judging people by their looks, Tucker!"

"Hey!" Tucker cried, holding up his hands for defense. "All I'm saying is that her outfit's a little weird. Weird as in 'you don't see people dressed like that every day'."

"You know Tucker, sometimes you're just—"

"GUYS!" Danny yelled, stopping the two short in their argument and grabbing his backpack. "Look, I don't see any ghost, so let's just get over to my place and forget today ever happened, okay?" He shot a look at Sam.

Tucker grinned. "Sounds good to me."

The trio had barely taken five steps when the girl they had just seen seemingly appeared out of nowhere and bumped into them. "Oh, excuse me," she said sweetly, staring at Sam and Danny so hard that they were getting quite uncomfortable.

"Uhh...no biggie," Danny replied, suddenly getting the chills.

"See you around," the girl added, giving a slow grin at them and continuing on.

Sam frowned. "Okay Tucker, for once in my life, I'm going to agree with you."

"What?"

"She's...odd."

"What, her outfit?"

"No, _she _is. The way she was staring at me was giving me the creeps," Sam shuddered.

"But you just said—"

"Tucker," Danny warned, still not being able to get rid of the cold feeling that had washed over him. He _knew _there was a ghost nearby, but why couldn't he see it?

The next morning, after an uneventful evening of doing homework with Sam and Tucker (but Jack kept bursting into the room, asking them if they've seen a ghost and testing the Truth-Teller out on them), Danny trudged out of bed and downstairs after throwing on some clothes that looked somewhat clean, hoping none of his body parts would phase away this morning.

Luckily he was kept human, and after forcing down more soggy cornflakes—he didn't want to starve or anything in case lunch today would be as...interesting as it was yesterday—Danny walked to school, hoping Sam would be over the incident.

The second he stepped into the hallways though, a sick feeling washed over him and he knew there was no way Sam would be 'over it'.

Or him, for that matter.

All over the lockers, all over the walls, even sticking on the backs of some kids, were signs reading 'SAM DANNY = LUV!!' with little hearts drawn around the words.

Danny's gut sank. No way would he be able to get rid of these before—

"What the heck?!" Sam cried, suddenly appearing next to Danny.

"She comes," Danny muttered to himself. "Sam! Where's—"

"Danny!" she cried. "How on earth can you be asking me where Tucker is when THESE—" She grabbed a sign from off the wall and crumpled in her fist. "—are _ALL OVER THE SCHOOL?!"_

"Uh..."

"Do you know who did this?!" she demanded to know. Dash came into view. "Oh, wait, three guess and the first two don't count."

"Sam—"

"Yo, Fenton!" Dash called, looking like his birthday had come early. "Looks like you lied yesterday!" He pulled a sign from some kid's back and held it up gleefully. "The freak _is _your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Danny said, wishing he could go ghost and plasma-blast Dash. Or take over his body and smash him into a locker. _Something._

_"You _did this, didn't you?!" Sam snarled, pointing at the signs. "Do you have no life or something?!"

Just then, Danny saw the mysterious pink-and-black girl wander down one of the hallways, her long black hair flowing behind her. He immediately got the chills again, wondering just what was going on...

Almost as if she knew what he was thinking, she suddenly spun around and gave a devilish smile, her dark eyes boring straight into Danny. At once, he felt a very unfamiliar feeling wash over him, and he staggered back a bit, smacking his head into a locker.

"Ugggh," he groaned. "What the heck was that?"

He looked up, dazed, and saw Sam. Samantha Manson, one of his best friends in the world. Sam, the individual who ate garbage. Sam, the girl...

The girl. She was a girl. Well of course he knew, but he never really..._knew. _He had known her for practically their whole lives, so it was easy to think of her as just 'one of the guys', but still...

_"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" _Sam shrieked so loudly that several teachers poked their heads out of their classroom doors, wondering who could feel so strongly about something like that...but when they all saw it was just Samantha Manson, they all sighed knowingly and retreated back into their classrooms.

"So if you're not, kiss him!" Dash once again challenged.

"I _really _don't see the logic behind that," Sam hissed, gritting her teeth.

"It'll prove to us if you really are his little girlfriend!" Dash laughed. "If you losers run away gagging, it'll be proof!" Dash's gang agreed, but Sam knew they just wanted to see her and Danny make fools of themselves.

"Well, we're not going to do it! Right, Danny?" Sam asked, looking over at her best friend. She frowned. "Uhh, Danny? You okay?"

Danny was standing totally still, staring at something with a strange look in his eyes and a dopey little smile on his face, which would make anyone concerned.

"Danny?" Sam asked, walking over to him and shaking his shoulders.

The halfa had no idea what came over him next, but he looked Dash straight in the eye, narrowed his own eyes, grabbed Sam by the shoulders and smashed his mouth against hers.

WHOA, Danny boy! Hmm, wonder what's up with him? Duh, I should know, I'm the writer. -facefaults-  
  
Is this sounding like this would be an episode of the show (minus the kissing, this IS Nickelodeon we're talking about ;) )? That's what I'm trying to go for...but I haven't seen my beloved Danny Phantom in what feels like forever. -sob- I swear, I would be one happy monkey if they showed it as much as they showed Spongebob...-starts chanting- MORE EPISODES! MORE EPISODES! MORE EPISODES!

-runs off to sing the annoyingly catchy DP theme song-


	3. Chapter Three

Hey, lovely readers and reviewers! ;D Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up; I've been busy working on some things, and I had a horrible spout of writer's block. . DIE WRIT'ERS BLOCK! -stabs with pen-

Haha...well, finally though, here is the third chapter! As usual, more A/N's at the bottom, enjoy! XD

**Chapter Three**

To say Sam was shocked would be an understatement. The whole school seemed to share her feelings on what Danny was doing, since no one was moving a muscle and was just sort of staring at them, their mouths hanging open.

After what seemed like forever, Danny finally let go, looking as surprised as everyone around him. He stared at Sam for a second and let out a yelp when he fully realized what had just happened.

"Sam...aw man, I just—"

Danny stifled another yelp as he realized his arm was gone. Stupid ghost powers, why did they have to go haywire _now? _He glanced back at Sam, whose eye was twitching, and her hands had closed into fists.

"Now Sam...be reasonable..." Danny tried to reassure her, holding his hands up for good measure (and was relieved to find that his arm had returned) while Dash and what seemed like the whole rest of the school laughed their heads off and then continued on doing whatever they had been as if nothing had happened. Of course.

"Danny Fenton..." Sam growled. "I oughta..."

"Hey guys! What's up?" Tucker's voice suddenly called. Danny sighed with relief. For one thing, Tucker hadn't been there when Danny had temporarily lost his mind, so it wasn't like he would have any digital pictures of it or anything...and two, Tuck could make anyone laugh, even Sam, the Sullen Goth Goddess, so maybe he could snap her out of this.

"Tuck!" Danny cried, shoving him in between himself and Sam. "Talk to her!"

"Uh...right." Tucker took out his PDA and started programming something into it. "Eight-seventeen, Danny looses his mind. Surely a day to remember."

Sam was ignoring all of this and glaring at Danny like he had a death wish. Which of course, he didn't...really.

"Sam, I'm sorry!" he apologized over Tucker's shoulder, who still had his nose buried in his PDA. "I don't know what hit me...I mean, I saw someone over there..." Danny glanced towards the hallway that mysterious girl had been wandering around in, and to his surprise, she was gone.

"...And of course she's not there to prove it," Danny muttered.

"Oh _I _know what hit you," Sam snarled. "This fist in your gut, that's what."

"Sam, chill out," Tucker said, finally tearing his eyes away from his precious technology. "Peer pressure, you know. Danny just cracked."

"Thank you so much Tucker," Danny huffed.

"Sure thing...what are we talking about again?"

Sam threw her hands up in the air, totally exasperated. "All the dumb jocks and pom-pom crowd came over here and harassed Danny and I about our so-called 'relationship', and..." She paused, as if she really did not want to talk about what had happened next.

Danny continued, sensing her discomfort. "It was really weird...I saw...I saw that girl from yesterday."

"Which girl?" Tucker asked, clearly interested.

Danny gave him a Look. "That one we saw when we were walking home, that bumped into us?"

"She was here?" Sam asked. This was news to her.

"Yeah...so anyway, I saw her, and then I suddenly got this really weird feeling...almost how I feel when I get my ghost breath. So then all these thoughts sort of jumbled around in my head and..." he trailed off.

"And...?" Tucker prompted.

Sam and Danny glanced at each other, both turning red, wondering exactly how they should word the situation. Before they could though, the bell for first period rang.

"Oh, well, that's the bell, gotta get to class," Danny sighed with relief, and starting walking towards his first period, which was Bio, without even seeing if Sam and Tucker were following him.

"Great, how the heck am I supposed to tell Tucker what I did without it sounding like a huge deal?" Danny muttered to himself, not noticing at all that practically everyone he passed was staring at him and laughing under their breaths.

"Hey Danny!" The halfa's head shot up at the sound of that accent—was that actually _Paulina _talking to him?

"Uhh...yeah?" he asked, mentally telling himself not to drool.

"Glad to see you and your Goth geek girlfriend got together!" Paulina laughed. "I do suppose two geeks belong together, don't they?"

Danny didn't dignify her with and answer and just narrowed his eyes and kept stomping towards his class. He felt Sam and Tucker hurry up beside him.

"Danny, just ignore them," Sam said, giving the evil eye to everyone they passed. "Since you're acting like _this, _I'm going to assume you had no clue whatsoever what you were doing, and I will spare you the beating of a lifetime."

"I _still _don't know what you guys are talking about," Tucker complained.

"We'll tell you later," Danny hissed out of the corner of his mouth, trying his best to ignore the laughter that erupted with practically every student they passed.

Danny actually dreaded going to lunch that day; he didn't want Dash or anyone saying anything about that morning that would embarrass him and Sam even more. Who knew what Sam would do if she got mad again—Danny knew she could be one brutal chick.

The trio went to their usual 'geek table', with Sam sliding in on one side and Tucker and Danny on the other. Tucker, of course, was shoveling in meat while Sam poked at her salad, nauseated by either Tucker's gorging or the fact that everyone was staring at them and whispering and/or laughing.

"You guys—better tell me—what's going—on—before—I find out—from somewhere—else," Tucker said between stuffing his face.

Danny banged his forehead into the table, narrowly missing his lunch. "I know Tuck, but it's...well..."

"Beyond embarrassing," Sam finished. "I was there, I should know." She raised an eyebrow at Tucker, hoping his could put two and two together, but of course this is Tucker we're talking about. He just gave a half shrug and opened his soda.

"Really, what's so embarrassing that you can't tell me?"

"Yaaah!" Danny suddenly yelped, his arms phasing through the table. He lifted them up, quickly discovering that they weren't there, and hid them under the table, concentrating on getting them to come back.

Tucker held in a laugh. "That bad, huh?"

"Well—" Danny started, but a horribly cold sensation overtook him before he could finish his sentence, and he began to shiver.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Sam asked, frowning a little.

"Nothing. I think."

Tucker and Sam exchanged looks as if to say _"Yeah right", _when the cafeteria doors suddenly opened. Danny turned his head to see who had come in, and to his shock, he discovered it was that same girl he had seen that morning...right before...

"It's her!" he sputtered out, pointing. "She's over there!"

Sam and Tucker each raised an eyebrow when they saw that Dash had called her over. Apparently he liked her, even though she looked neither like a cheerleader or a girl that would make people smash into trees.

"Hey," they head Dash say, putting on his best 'Look at me, I'm the school quarterback' smile. "I don't think I've seen you around here before. I'm Dash Baxter, school quarterback—" Danny rolled his eyes. "—And captain of the football team. And you are...?"

"You can call me Desdemona," she replied, and Danny shivered again at hearing her voice. He hadn't noticed it yesterday, but she spoke with a sort of accent...nothing like Paulina's, but still...there was something weird about it...

"Danny? Are you okay?" he suddenly heard Sam asked. He realized he was shivering, and had his arms wrapped around himself.

"F-f-fine," he said, trying to let his teeth chatter. Why was he so cold? He only got this way before his ghost sense kicked in...but there weren't any ghosts around here...were there?

Sam raised an eyebrow again, but decided not to push it. Instead, she frowned over where Dash was still drooling over Desdemona. "Geez, if Dash is all over her, she might as well join the pom-pom crowd for all the popularity she's going to get hanging out with them."

"I don't know...like you said, she seems to be into all of this 'individualism' like you are," Tucker reasoned, taking another huge bite out of his burger. "Aren't your kind not into that?"

Sam narrowed her eyes and pounded a fist on the table. "Excuse me? What do you mean by _'my kind'_?"

"Sam, he didn't mean it," Danny interrupted before a huge fight could break out. It could also help distract him from his constant shivering. "You know, I think we should go over and talk to-''

"Hey!" Tucker cried, interrupting everyone and their trains of thoughts. He pointed over to Dash and his posse of people. Danny noticed that Desdemona wasn't there, but Dash and Paulina were now sort of gazing at each other in a way that would make even the most romantic-hearted person puke, and Valerie and Rob were also looking quite lovey-dovey...in fact, everyone at the table Desdemona was just at seemed to be infatuated with someone.

Danny blinked, never thinking he'd see the day when Dash look so...dopey. Well, of course he always looked that way, but this was a different kind of look. Almost as if...

Well, he were in love.

Sam was just staring, her mouth hanging slightly open, while Tucker, of course, was snapping away on his digital camera.

"Payback time," he laughed evilly. Danny thought it was kind of mean...but hey, if Dash ever returned his normal, bullying self, there _could _be revenge in store for those DANNY SAM posters.

Danny suddenly got even colder, if that was possible, and felt the presence of someone behind him. He turned his head around, and saw none other than Desdemona.

"Aren't you the people I walked into yesterday?" she asked, smiling a bit.

"Oh uh...no, I mean—yes and—yeah...and...yeah." Danny sputtered out. Sam raised an eyebrow, but didn't really look at her and attacked her salad.

Desdemona lightly smiled some more and pulled up a chair next to Danny, completely ignoring Tucker, who was trying to get the black-haired girl's attention by smiling and acting like he was completely charming. He was failing miserably.

"Um...yeah," Danny said again. It was getting harder for him to think, for some reason. He felt like his mind had turned to mush. "So...um...uh...are you...uh...new here?"

"Just transferred for a bit," Desdemona replied, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She glanced over at Sam, though her face never left Danny's. "Ooo, so sorry, but I have to go now." Her long pink nails clicked against the table as she got up. "Hope to see you around," her black-lipsticked lips smiled before she walked out of the cafeteria.

"Whoooo-whee!" Tucker hooted once Desdemona was out of earshot. "Man, she could outpass Paulina!"

"Like how?" Sam grunted, clearly not interested and was only asking for the sake of asking.

"Man, isn't she something up close Danny? Danny?" Tucker shook his best friend's shoulder. Danny was still facing the chair Desdemona had been sitting in, and after Tucker shook him, he turned to look at Sam, looking as dopey as, well...Dash in his usual state.

"Danny?" Sam asked, a little freaked out. "What the heck is—eek!" Sam let out a little yelp as Danny got up, and pulled Sam up with him.

"Do not be afraid, for I speak zee language of luv," Danny said in a horribly fake French accent, while twirling Sam around the cafeteria, not caring about all the non-infatuated people that were staring at me. "Dance with me, my darling."

_"DANNY!" _Sam hissed, trying to wriggle out of his embrace, but she had no luck. She desperately tried to send mental messages to Tucker to not take any pictures—there was obviously something wrong with Danny, but it was something she did not want to remember.

The two did some sort of weird ballroom dance in between the tables of the cafeteria—well, Danny did anyway, Sam just tried to avoid smacking into anyone—until the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Everyone left (with all the lovey-dovey people never leaving each other's side) except for Sam and Danny, who were still dancing, and Tucker, who was looking like he either wanted to totally crack up or faint from being embarrassed for them. That is, until Mr. Lancer came into the cafeteria to make sure everyone had left. Tucker sped out after giving an 'I didn't do it' grin, but Danny was totally oblivious to everyone and everything but Sam.

"The day is young, why must you stop?" Danny asked, still using that awful fake accent. Sam didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or slap him silly.

"Because your arm just disappeared—oof!" she cried as the arm that had been supporting Sam's waist did indeed disappear and she fell to the ground. Since Danny's other hand was still intact, and that hand and Sam's were laced together, she pulled him down with her.

"Danny, what's gotten into you?!" she demanded to know. Before he could reply, a large hairy hand went on each of their shoulders—Lancer had caught them.

"Miss Manson, Mr. Fenton...may I ask what you're doing down here?" Sam silently hoped Danny had snapped out of whatever he was under.

"Uhh...nothing Mr. Lancer, I uh...dropped my change!" Sam lied, hoping to buy them some time. Lancer raised an eyebrow, but seemed to accept the excuse. "Very well...but what are you doing here, Mr. Fenton?"

Danny had his eyes squinched shut and had let go of Sam's hand to hold his head (since his other arm was still transparent), like he had some kind of horrible headache. "I...uh...don't...know." Sam breathed with a sigh of relief since he stopped using that accent and seemed like his normal self again.

"He was helping me look for my change, I dropped a lot you know!" Sam lied again, making the excuse for Danny.

Once again, Mr. Lancer seemed to accept the excuse. "Well, fine then, I'll tell anyone who finds lost change to bring it to you. Now go to class before I give you both detention for a week."

"Yes sir Mr. Lancer sir," Sam saluted, grabbing Danny's visible arm and yanking him out of the cafeteria, leaving a confused Lancer behind.

Not that Danny and Sam weren't confused themselves—that was the second time today Danny had lost control of both his ghost powers and Sam—something was definitely going on.

XD This chapter was fun to write, once I got over my writer's block, even if (in my opinion) it is sort of filler-like...sorry about that. -sweatdrops- Trust me, it'll get better ;D...I wish Danny would twirl _me _around and speak with a horribly fake French accent! -swoons-

Thank you all, to my lovely, lovely reviewers...you're all awesome! ;D


	4. Chapter Four

_Ack! So sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up! Besides being pretty busy, I've also had a serious case of writer's block. X.x But of course, that's my excuse for everything. –sweatdrops-_

****

_Anyway, I won't keep you waiting any longer! As usual, additional A/N's at the end. Please enjoy..._

**Chapter Four**

"So let me get this straight—first you...kissed—" He whispered the word. "—Sam, and then you decided to dance with her out of nowhere?" Tucker confirmed.

"I guess...yeah," Danny said, putting his hand on the back of his neck. "Man, I don't know what's gotten into me! I _definitely _don't like Sam like that...it's just that...I've just been getting these weird feelings about her and it's like I'm powerless to stop it."

"Well, now at least everyone in this school doesn't think you're a couple; they just think you're crazy," Tucker laughed.

"Thanks Tuck," Danny muttered. "Exactly what I needed to hear."

The two best friends were walking home from school, intentionally to do homework, but were probably going to go and goof off instead. Sam had bolted for her bus as soon as the final bell rang, probably to avoid this very conversation. For someone who was such an individual and didn't care what other people thought of her, Danny thought, she was sure taking this personally.

"Was I really talking in a French accent?" Danny asked out of nowhere.

Tucker began to laugh. "Yeah, man! Believe me, France is not a place you ever want go. They'd throw their fries and toast at you for making fun of their language or something."

"Ha-ha," Danny muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You know what's weird, though? I only did things like that after I was around Desdemona." Danny shivered at saying the girl's name. "Do you think she has something to do with it?"

"Only one way to find out," Tucker grinned, and started thinking of a plan while whipping out his digital camera, ignoring cries of protest from Danny.

"I thought so," were the first words out of Jazz's mouth when Danny had sat down at the dinner table that night. Looked like it was another day of TV dinners since Jack and Maddie were working on the Fenton Ghost Truth-Teller—obviously it was malfunctioning if it said Danny was a ghost!, they kept saying. Danny just kept his mouth shut.

"What, you thought you were a conceited snob? I thought so too," Danny grumbled, stabbing something that looked vaguely like corn onto his fork.

Jazz let out an exasperated sigh. _"Danny..._no. And you'll pay for the comment," she complained, aiming her own fork at him. "No, I meant, I _thought _you had a thing for Sam!"

Danny, who had just shoved a healthy amount of that corn into his mouth, suddenly sprayed it all over the table. _"WHAT?!"_

"Ew," Jazz muttered. "Anyway, what are you yelling at me for? _You're _the one who kissed her."

"How did you find out about that?!" Danny demanded to know, gripping the sides of the table, completely ignoring the fact that his left foot had suddenly vanished.

"You'd be surprised at how fast news travels around that school." Jazz gave a self-satisfied smile. "So c'mon, fess up little brother...anything else about you two I should know about?"

Danny gritted his teeth together and resisted the urge to go ghost and plasma-blast Jazz from here to the moon. "No."

Jazz simply raised an eyebrow as Danny concentrated on making all of his limbs intact and stomped up to his bedroom, not hearing Jazz laugh quietly to herself.

"You know what they say Danny; denial is the first sign."

Danny felt like the entire school, teachers included, were staring at him the next morning. Well, not really just him, more like him and Sam, as if everyone was waiting for them to suddenly start making out or something right there in the hallway. Danny's faced heated at the thought. Well, at least no one had seen them ballroom dancing.

The trio was walking to their lockers, as usual, but not talking—not as usual. It was a miracle Tucker was even keeping his mouth shut, but he would just nervously smile and wave at anyone who stared at them as they passed—which, as Danny was still feeling, was the entire school.

Danny knew Tucker's feelings on this whole mess—he thought it was hilarious. Of course he did. Tucker thought everything was hilarious. But what was Sam feeling?

He casually glanced over at her. She was clutching her books to her stomach, looking like she wanted to bite off the head of the next person who spoke to her. Which, really, was how she looked all the time, but she seemed particularly anti-social today.

Danny took a deep breath, ignoring the sweat that was suddenly dripping down his face. "Sam, I—"

She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "What, are you suggesting something else we can do to give that crowd something more to talk about?" She shook her head.

"No!" he cried, resisting the urge to slam his head into his locker. Tucker just smirked at the whole scene.

"Look Sam," Danny said once he had some of his sanity return. "Those times, I seriously had no idea what was going on with me—to tell you the truth, I don't even remember half of it!"

The goth suddenly narrowed her eyes, looking angrier than ever. "Oh, so I'm the only one who has to live with the humiliation?"

"Not for long," Tucker suddenly jumped in, whipping out his PDA. "Danny and I were talking about all this yesterday, and we—" Danny shot him a Look. "—I, came up with a plan..."

"What sort of plan?" Sam asked, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well, Danny said he only did those crazy things when Desdemona was around," Tucker explained. The halfa involuntarily shivered at the name.

"Anyway," Tuck continued. "Like he just said, he can barely even remember what was going on after she would leave or whatever, so next time she comes by and something crazy like that happens again, it's going on the Tuck Cam." He waved his PDA around.

Sam blinked. "That has got to be the _stupidest_ plan I have ever heard in my life! It doesn't solve anything! It doesn't explain anything! All it does is give people a chance to laugh at us more!"

It was Danny's turn to be confused. "Sam...I thought you didn't care about things like that. I'm the one who worries about what people think of me, remember?"

She looked up at him for a split second, and then quickly turned her head away. "Well, geez," she muttered. "What sort of person wants _anyone _constantly making fun of them?"

Danny and Tucker exchanged a glance. Sure, that was true—but why _was _Sam taking this so hard? Just because Danny could barely recall any of it? No way could it be just that.

"Sam—" Danny reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. To his surprised, she shrugged it off.

"I'm going to class," she said before starting to stomp away.

"You really have a way with the ladies," Tucker teased.

Danny glared at him. "I don't know what her deal is! I mean, geez, my pants didn't even fall down or anything..."

"What does that have to do with any of this?"

"Nothing, I guess." Danny sighed, watching Sam try to shove her way through a bunch of football players. And of course, one of them was Dash.

The quarterback noticed Sam. "Hey freak!" he taunted, while his buddies laughed behind him. "You and the geek finally getting together or what?"

Sam gritted her teeth. "Don't you _dare _say things like that to my face. Danny is _not _my boyfriend, no matter how much you _idiots _seem to think so!"

Danny's eyes widened. He had _never _heard Sam talk so...violently. If anyone insulted her, which was unlikely since people seemed to taunt _him _instead, she would just brush it off, like water rolling off a duck's back. She never really let anything get to her.

So what was up? Danny had asked himself that ever since that stupid kiss, but he honestly couldn't come up with an answer. He felt pretty crummy about it, considering she was one of his best friends. So much about knowing each other inside and out.

Tucker suddenly poked him in the arm, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I think I see Desdemona back there!"

Danny squinted, trying to make her out through the crowds of people that were still hounding Sam. And suddenly—there she was, behind Qwan. It was pretty much amazing to Danny how people could _not _notice her—he could count on the fingers of no hands of anyone who wore pink tights. He began to shiver.

Just then, she seemed to notice Danny was standing there for the first time. Tucker started clicking buttons on his PDA, but no one seemed to notice. Desdemona's evil black eyes bore straight into Danny's ice blue ones. Her black lips curled up into a small, devilish smile. She clicked her long pink nails together, and almost as quickly as she had appeared—she vanished.

Danny was no longer staring at the spot where Desdemona had been—in fact, he had stopped looking at her after she noticed him. Now, he was gazing at Sam with a sort of dazed look on his face. She was still getting verbally bullied by Dash and his bullies, and she was still putting up with their teasing, shooting back remarks as fast as she could think of them.

Danny's fists clenched. How _dare _anyone make fun of Sam in front of him?! So what if she wasn't like everyone else? She was...she was...

In an instant, he was suddenly in front of her, glaring up at the football team. Sam gasped, and Danny held out an arm protectively in front of her. He didn't see her roll her violet eyes.

"Danny—" she started, wanting to snap him out of it, but he simply grabbed her hand—and not in the way a normal buddy-buddy friend would, she knew—and continued glaring at Dash.

"Aw, how cute," Dash laughed, elbowing his buds. "The geek's protecting his little girlfriend! How _sweet!"_

"You better believe it," Danny growled, which caused the football to instantly stop laughing.

"Huh?" Dash honked, while Sam was busy trying to wriggle her hand from his grasp and prepare to deny the whole thing.

"That's right," Danny confirmed, pulling Sam towards him and draping an arm over her shoulders. "Sam's with me." He turned to give her a dopey smile. Sam gasped again, realizing it was the same dopey smile—the same one he had right before he—

She mentally shook her head, not really wanting to think about it. This meant he was under Desdemona's spell, she knew that much. Tucker taking pictures a few feet away from them wasn't doing them any good, as she had predicted. How was the spell broken the other two times?

_Think, Manson._

But before she could come up with an answer, Danny suddenly released her shoulder, and stood in front of her. "Yeah, that's right, you guys aren't going to hurt my girl any more." His hands tightened.

Dash and company burst out into instant laughter. " 'My girl!' Fenton just called the freak _his _girl! Oh man, wait'll the school gets a load of this!"

"They won't," Danny threatened, before he suddenly began to glow. A very familiar glow...

Sam gasped again, grabbing his arm. "Danny, no!"

It was too late. Two rings encircled his body, and floating, covering him in a protective black and white suit, and turning his hair snowy white and his eyes glowing green. Even though the initial glow had disappeared, there was still a faint one around his whole body. Sam and Tucker's mouths fell open.

Danny Phantom had arrived.

In front of practically the entire football team.

_AHHH! –runs into wall- Well, well. Here comes drama. XD _

_Thank you so, so, sooooooo much to everyone who has reviewed this! I really, really appreciate it! It totally makes my day! :D It's what cures my writer's block—for awhile, anyway. ;)_

_If you'd be interested in seeing, I have two drawings on my deviantART profile that are related to this fic...heh heh, I plan on drawing more scenes from it when I find the time—right now, though, here's the two I have (take out the spaces to the URLs):_

_www .deviantart .com /deviation /8719159/ and www .deviantart .com /deviation /9317626/_

_Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to get up! Hehehe...until then, though, **reviews **are greatly appreciated!!!_


	5. Chapter Five

_Hey everyone, and welcome (finally) to chapter five! Once again, I apologize for how long it's taken me to get this out! School, and, oh, hurricanes have gotten in the way. X.x But I finished one of my long-running fics awhile ago, so I can give this my full attention! YAY! ;D_

_Onto..._

**Chapter Five**

It was hard to say who was more shocked, Sam and Tucker, or Dash and his crew. No, wait, it was quite easy to tell: Tuck and Sam were the shocked ones, while the letter-jacket crowd were just dumbfounded.

Dash stared for a second, his mouth hanging open, before sputtering out, "_Fenton?!"_

"That's Phantom," Danny spit out, his eyes somehow glowing an even more evil green. Sam kept on staring at him, still hanging onto his arm, her mouth hanging open.

After a second, she regained her composure. "Danny, how many times have I told you not to, uh..." Sam paused for a second, trying to think of a brilliant lie. "...Wear your Halloween costume to school?" It came out more like a question rather than a scold.

"Good one!" Tucker hissed.

"Shut up."

"No, really!"

Sam made a face over her shoulder and turned back to Danny, who was alternating between glaring at Dash and company and glancing lovingly at Sam. Wait, _lovingly? _Naaah. Danny didn't feel that way about her.

Fortunately, the school quarterback seemed to believe Sam's excuse. "Weird costume you've got, Fentonowski!" Dash laughed. "It's not enough Halloween yet, Spandex Boy!"

"Spandex Boy _THIS!" _Danny yelled out before shooting an ecto-plasmic beam at Dash, which caused him to fly backwards into the people standing behind him, which, of course, caused them all to smash into a wall.

"Strike one for the little guys!" Tucker laughed, taking tons of digital pics.

"Danny!" Sam hissed, trying to decide whether to laugh or yell. Before she could make any sort of reaction, though, Danny suddenly stared at his hands like he had never shot a plasma blast before. He glanced up at the fallen football team, at Sam, and back at his hands, his eyes getting wider by the second.

"Sam?" he whispered. "What did I...?"

The goth blinked. "Danny? You, uh, stupidly went into ghost mode and blast Dash and everyone into the wall."

"Why?"

Sam raised her eyebrows. "You don't remember...?" Then it hit her. He must've seen Desdemona before all this! Arrguh. That little...witch. Why would she torture her and Danny like this?

"Yo, we better get out of here before someone catches us!" Tucker finally said, keeping a lookout in case Lancer or another teacher walked by.

"Right," Danny agreed, feeling sort of dizzy. He transformed back into his Fenton self and giving one last confused at the fallen football players, followed Sam and Tucker down the hall and to their next class.

"Man dude, what sparked that?" Tuck asked, pushing random buttons on his PDA.

"I saw..." Danny started. He glanced at the PDA. "Did you get any pictures from what just happened? Because I _know _I saw Desdemona, but then she was gone and I..." He quickly looked at Sam and then back in front of him, his face feeling hot.

"You were—no, _are _a total idiot," Sam finished. "Danny, do you realize the seriousness of what you did?! _Dash _nowknows you're not just a normal person wandering the halls! And really, if he knows, everyone knows! He can't keep his nasally little voice to himself!"

Danny's shoulders drooped. "I...I don't even remember doing it...that's the weird part." Sam widened her eyes a bit, but Danny continued: "All I remember seeing is Desdemona, and then it felt like...well, you know how when you're awake, but you're dead tired, and it sort of feels like you're dreaming? Like you're not really living that moment?"

Tucker had no clue what he was talking about, but Sam nodded, so he did too, since they were obviously supposed to agree with their half-ghost best friend.

"Well," Danny continued, sinking his hands into his pockets. "And then, after I guess I blasted them, I woke up." He shook his head to himself. "I don't know what's going on here! I see Desdemona, and BOOM, I do crazy things!"

Tucker was going through the files in his PDA. "Sorry Danny...I took a ton of pictures, but I don't see Desdemona anywhere in them."

"Gimmie that," Danny growled, snatching the device from Tucker, who narrowed his eyes but didn't protest. Danny flipped through the pictures some more, getting to the ones where he had transformed in front of Dash and everyone.

"I still can't believe I did that..." he whispered, realizing what Sam had meant when she said how serious this was: if word got around he was some sort of green eyed, white-haired freak, he was doomed.

"What's that?" Sam suddenly piped up, pointing at something on the screen. Danny squinted, trying to figure out what exactly she was pointing to.

And then, he saw it: instead of his normal white glow that accompanied him when he went ghost, it was a tinted a light pink. Not something you'd notice in the moment, but later, when you had a better chance to look it over.

"It was probably just reflecting off of something that was near him," Tucker said, waving his hand and trying to take his precious PDA back from Danny.

Danny didn't hand it over. "Tuck, what _pink _thing would be around for me to reflect off of?"

"How could he even reflect off of anything anyway?!" Sam said, clearly exasperated. "He was in _ghost _modeLast time I checked, ghosts couldn't really reflect anything!"

"It has something to do with Desdemona, I just know it does..." Danny stared at the picture, half wondering what exactly she had to do with it, and how stupid he was to actually fall under her spell and, well, go ghost in front of the biggest bully in school.

"But I didn't even see her anywhere!" Tucker argued.

Sam and Danny both shrugged. "I _did _see her, actually...but I don't really remember. My mind's sorta fuzzy about that moment," Danny added.

The bell suddenly rang, shocking the trio. "Ugh, gotta get to class," Tucker groaned, taking the moment to snag his PDA from Danny, who didn't protest.

The halfa sighed as Tucker ran off and him and Sam trailed behind him. "I'm really sorry about all this, Sam."

The goth raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

Danny grew uncomfortable. "Well, you know—"

Sam smiled slightly. "Yeah, I do." She squeezed his shoulder before running to catch up with Tucker, leaving a confused Danny behind her.

-o-

Luckily, the damage from the football team finding out Danny's secret didn't seem like it was permanent, the trio quickly discovered. Apparently, Lancer had found them all smashed up against a bunch of lockers. Never mind that they were covered with ghost energy. Danny heard that Lancer wrote it off as nothing but 'practice for next week's game'. Dash and the others didn't seem to remember Danny's transformation, either.

"I can't believe Lancer lets those guys get away with anything," Tucker complained as they went through the lunch line.

"Let's just be grateful that they aren't going to spill the beans," Danny replied, rolling his eyes at Sam's silent glare of disapproval at the amount of meat on Tucker's tray. "The last thing I need is for the school to know how much of a freak I really _am_."

They all sat down, and Sam sighed, poking her salad. "Danny, the only time you're a freak when you're in ghost mode is whenever Desdemona's near. Otherwise you're perfectly..." She blinked. "Normal."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Riiiight...as normal as a half ghost can be. Look at me! I can fly and shoot plasma out of my hands! I'm perfectly normal!"

"No need to get all snippy," Sam growled back, stabbing a lettuce leaf with her fork. "Geez...yell at someone who's just trying to make you feel better..."

Danny's shoulders sagged and he immediately felt bad. "Aw, I'm sorry Sam...this whole thing concerning Desdemona is really annoying me..." He pushed his lunch tray aside and slammed his head into the table. "And I can't figure out what's going on! They need some kind of manual on how to deal with mysteries of why you're suddenly..." He trailed off.

"Why you're suddenly what?" Tucker asked through a mouthful of sloppy joes.

The halfa raised his head a bit, and found himself looking at Sam. For some very odd reason, he blushed and slammed his head back on the table.

"Ow. Umm...I don't know. I forgot."

"Banged your head on the table one too many times," Sam put in, and Danny could almost hear her smirk.

He thought that maybe, just maybe he could lay there the rest of the lunch period and not have to think about anything for the next half hour except for why Tuck insisted on trying to tell Sam how good meat was. Geez, when would he ever give it a rest? She was an ultra-recylo vegetarian and he was a carnivore, end of story.

Of course, fate is cruel, so when Danny wished he could just sit there with his head on the table and not think for awhile, who should sneak up on him and sit down but...

"Desdemona?" Tucker squeaked, choking on a wad of meat.

Danny's head shot up and he involuntarily started to shiver. He found himself looking at none other than the black-eyed, pink-wearing girl. He stifled a yell and managed a grim smile.

"Hi..." he greeted, slowly turning his head to see Tucker swallow that chunk of meat and Sam glaring at the newcomer, her fork stabbed into her salad and not moving at all.

"I heard you caused quite a commotion this morning," Desdemona said, her accent practically forcing Danny to listen to her. She rested her chin on her intertwined hands and smiled a smile that he could only think of as 'seductive'.

Danny's arm chose that moment to disappear, and he shoved it under the table out of view...er, out of view from not being seen.

"Whaaa...what are you talking about?" he asked, trying to seem nonchalant. Tucker was staring at Desdemona, and Sam's eyes were wide. Danny knew she was thinking, "Don't blow it! Don't tell her anything! She doesn't know you're half ghost!"

Unless his shivering gave it away, of course. That was another thing...why _did _he go into major shivering mode whenever Desdemona was nearby? It was almost like...

Danny's eyes widened as he sudden realized something, and he wanted nothing more at the moment than to go ghost and kick Desdemona's butt. But he couldn't, because she suddenly leaned in (a little too closer for comfort, in Danny's opinion), causing he body temperature to drop about ten more degrees, and she smiled slightly again at him, her heavily lined eyes looking...well, evil.

Her accent made the next words she spoke seem more wicked than ever:

"Well, well...I saw how those football players were defeated...it seems we have a _phantom _in this school, now, don't we?"

-o-

_And here's, I guess, where they would say, 'the plot thickens'...bwhahaha._

_I really appreciate everyone who's read and reviewed this! It means a lot to me and keeps me going! ;D A really big thanks to people who have looked at my dA stuff from here, or found this fic from dA! You all rule!_


End file.
